


Undo

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Denial, Drama, Eventual Romance, Ex Lovers, M/M, Violence, breaking up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soobin doesn't want Yeonjun back only to break his heart more.





	Undo

**Yeonjun**

We need to talk, come to my class later.

 

Soobin briefly looks down at his phone, slightly frowned, several potential of replies coming through his brain despite the mild interest he had about what led Yeonjun sent such message to him, and it’s not even seven in the morning. Soobin won’t plan to do what the latter asked and he figures he can at least make up some excuse to do anything but come to Yeonjun’s class. He was staring at the screen too long then he hears Doyoon clears his throat pointedly.

 

“Sorry, what was it?” he says in half-hearted apologetic smile, sliding his phone into his pocket.

 

“Who was that? _Him_ again?” Doyoon’s lips are pressed together into a thin line and eyes squinted, truthfully, not the sight Soobin wanted to see early in the morning, he was tired enough to even wake up from his bed, and now he has to deal with _this._

 

“Nobody, just my friend.”

 

“Yes, of course. Your another friend,” the other snorted, Soobin makes a mental note to not sigh at the very moment.

 

“He’s my classmate hyung,” Soobin is practically leaned on the table to justify himself through his lie right now, there’s a hint of understandable annoyance all over his face but Doyoon just shrugs.

 

“You said that like I’m supposed to know who that is based on such vague descriptions,” Doyoon says back but Soobin finds it difficult to care when his head throbbing painfully.

 

“Can we just go now, please?” the younger pleads, voice strained as he rubs his forehead.

 

“But you haven’t eaten anything?”

 

Soobin just shook his head, buttons up his uniform and wearing his tie, ignoring the food in front of him untouched.

 

“I’m not hungry,”

 

“At least eat the bread, you’ve never been one to rejects bread.” Doyoon  gets up from his seat and making his way towards the younger and placed his palm on his forehead.

 

“You’re warm, you sure you want to go to school today?”

 

Soobin looks up at the older, gaze unfocused as he forced to form a weak smile,

 

“Yeah, I have daily test today.”

 

Doyoon doesn’t say anything again, instead he reaches out his hand to grab the younger’s and help him get up too, he definitely can see Soobin wants to sulk because he was sick but he has to go to school, his eyes will be glassy and he pouts a lot, it’s like watching a puppy, truly endearing.

 

The older drops him off at school with a ruffle on his hair and a good luck, despite the sour mood still on his face Doyoon can say he’s relieved when he already saw the younger walked into the building, that kid can be handful at times but he wouldn’t mind to take care of him.

 

…

 

He’d like to think the universe don’t really hates him, but somehow, at times like this he’s really proven wrong.

 

He just wanted to finish everything his teacher told him earlier and go home as soon as possible, he doesn’t even know why the teachers told him this and that and he’s not even in the student body, they just like to command him around just because he was too nice to say no.

 

With endless complaining and grumbling, he’s struggling to carry the P.E equipments on his hands, and he needs to take all of this way to the storeroom where they kept these kind of thing, and that room is far back in the school yard stood alone, just to think of that makes his palm sweats.

 

He eventually drops the equipments on the ground when he has to push the door to open it, but his hand stop midway when a strange sound come from inside, pricking into his ears and makes him frozen on his feet.

 

It’s a wet sound, like mouth to mouth sliding each other, and Soobin wasn’t innocent enough to not know what kind of activity is going on there to produce such sound, when he was about to pick up the equipments again he’s interrupted by a voice that sound panicked.

 

“What’s that? Should we check?”

 

“I think it’s only the janitor,”

 

“But what if there’s people, oppa---”

 

_Ew the fuck_

 

Soobin can’t help but scrunched his face in disgust when he heard the high pitched and whiny voice, he takes a deep sigh and knocks loudly on the door.

 

“Actually, yes there is. I just want to get these things inside,”

 

There’s silence before fumbling noises heard again, before the door in front of him swung open in such fast movement it makes Soobin straightened himself and mentally sighing when he sees the two people in the storeroom, fixing their own clothes and hair, he takes the equipment and brushing past them inside without a word and settle all the things on its own place.

 

“Yah! Choi Soobin, can’t you knock?” the girl is obviously angry, she was flushed red like a crab as she buttoning her uniform, Soobin assumed he has interrupted something but hey, it’s not entirely his fault, why would they make out in this messy and cramped up room?

 

“I’m sorry,” Soobin turns around after he’s done with his duty, just to witness the girl still throwing dagger stare at him he almost can imagine two devil horns growing from her head, and his boyfriend isn’t any better, he looks like he wants to beat Soobin into pulp right here and now. He recognized her though, she’s from his class. He just doesn’t remember her name. And the boy, he really had no idea.

 

But Soobin just form a smile on his face, big enough to be polite but it was too artificial to show that he’s not intended to be nice in any way.

 

“You should know better to not doing that in here, and in school hour---” Soobin trails off, looking at the girl as if doing that will make her name written automatically on his forehead.

 

“Minju,” the girl retorts, obvious annoyance is apparent on his face, Soobin just tugs a demure smile once again.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I’ll go now.”

 

He was about to leave but the boy gets on his way and detains him, gripping on his shoulder so he can’t go anywhere, Soobin put on his irritated face as he tries to shrugs off the boy’s hand off him.

 

“You’re not planning to report us to the teachers aren’t you?”

 

Soobin rolled his eyes, he’s always been one who always mind his own business and doesn’t want to involve in anything and anyone, he definitely has something so much more important to do than report these two.

 

“No,”

 

“How can we sure you’re not going to do that?”

 

“Oppa, I don’t want to getting expelled…” come Minju’s voice that just irks Soobin more, she crossed her arms in front of her and his tint coated lips stick together it makes Soobin shudders.

 

“I’ll give you money if you shut up about this---”

 

“I don’t want your money, I don’t care about you two, you can try to make kids here and I couldn’t care less,” he says as final and swats the boy’s hand from his shoulder, feels relieved he finally can step out of that room and slam the door shut with more force than necessary, he brushed his face in tired manner, wondering why god being so cruel to him today and just imagine his comfortable bed inside his mind.

 

He was about to leave but then a certain person catch his eyes, a tall slender figure with his student body president jacket on him, also that unknowingly smirk plastered on his face that Soobin has the urges to wipes it off.

 

“What a coincidence, I was just thinking about you,” he says calmly, hands shoved on his pockets as he walks closer towards Soobin, who’s only looking at him with no interest.

 

“Really? You’re not actually following me all the way here?” Soobin lifts up the corner of his lips, trying to put a fake smile but ends up with a forced one.

 

“No, I just got here.”

 

Yeonjun is a liar, but he’s not a good one in hiding it.

 

Soobin just shook his head and looked away, he was too devastated and tired right now to deal with Yeonjun, if anything, Yeonjun is the last person he’d like to talk to right now.

 

“What were you doing?” Yeonjun asked as he gestured to the storeroom, Soobin look at behind him and shuddered again.

 

“I was putting some equipments but then I discovered something, you might want to check on that.” He replies with annoyed tone, start to walk again but Yeonjun really had to stop him too.

 

“Soobin,” the other says, pleading as he reaches out one his hand, as if to stop Soobin to walk further than where he is now.

 

“Five minutes,”

 

“I have nothing to talk with you anymore,” Soobin inhales sharply, this is the first thing that always happen to him every time Yeonjun is trying to initiate conversation with him, he held his bag strap tightly, ready to let out another outburst if Yeonjun planning to keep going with his thing.

 

“But I do, please… You don’t have to accept of what I say, but just listen---”

 

Yeonjun might too eager in his effort, he already has his grip tightened around the younger’s wrist, and the gap between them is too close for comfort, but he slowly loosening it when he watches the apparent discomfort on Soobin’s face.

 

“You _never_ listened to me, why should I?”

 

Soobin’s voice is cracked, it shows so much of his vulnerability that Yeonjun hasn’t seen in a long time. The way his big doe eyes looking at him, they’re glassy. But Yeonjun knows, Soobin never really cried when he argues, but when he _does_ , there’s nothing Yeonjun hates more than that.

 

“Just… forget it,”

 

He pushes Yeonjun gently and walks past him, too upset to say anything again. While Yeonjun only can see Soobin’s fingers slides completely from his grip in silence.

 

…

 

Yeonjun is a bad news.

 

He is an imposter, he is a liar, he is a fake. And he made everyone trust him so easily.

 

Well, at least _was_ in his case.

 

He never really recalled why he ever being with him in the first place would, was I boredom? The need of something new? He doesn’t really remember, but it was Yeonjun first who made it work, not actually working because their past relationship was really messy.

 

Soobin doesn’t remember the last straw either, what he knows that after a particular day, he stopped talking to Yeonjun, so does the latter. They still meet each other at school, but act like don’t know each other, maybe it’s just Soobin who feels like everything must come to an end, because Yeonjun still tried to initiate conversations, but all Soobin gave is radio silent.

 

But he’s convinced it wasn’t his fault.

 

No one told him that being with such delinquent like Yeonjun was overwhelming more than anything else. There were always  _things_ happening, and every single event that Soobin had to miss because of school or because he couldn’t get up off the bathroom floor felt like he was losing out and that just reminded him of how he used to feel everyday of his life. At least he isn’t bored anymore.

 

He might appear as the school sweetheart out there, being all perfect from head to toe, a teacher’s pet and all females willing to throw themselves at him, but only with Soobin he had show his true colors. It was too true, even sometimes Soobin got confused which is the right Yeonjun.

 

Yeonjun is a damn animal and he lives like one, Soobin will never be that up in the sky like him, he made effort to keep in pace with him but it’s useless, he felt like they flying too close to the sun together but only him burned out, he can’t take the temptations anymore.

 

He took him to places he’s never been, introduce him to people he never thought he’d met and hang out with, it was all late nights and drunk kisses with him until it come to Soobin’s realization that he’s tired, Yeonjun is something he wants but not he needed, he was incredibly tired.

 

Because he’s the only guy that could make Soobin feels like he never enough, like he’s not deserve to be on his side, and to be felt lonely even though he was with him, and even in the worst nights Soobin will fall into the deepest thoughts that the other just used him for his pleasure.

 

Nothing hurts more than that.

 

He tried so much to forget him, but Yeonjun not making it easy with keep reaching up to him, like right now.

 

Soobin thought everything is over, but he was wrong.

 

Because everything just started.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first work ever so I'm sorry if it's still has many mistakes, I'll gladly accept your correction and comments to make me better ^^


End file.
